


Lil bites

by caseyd1a



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: It’s just smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyd1a/pseuds/caseyd1a
Summary: Kravitz came back from a business trip. Taako May have teased the poor man all day......(it’s smut n probs not very great smut but it’s smut I wrote :D)





	Lil bites

  Kravitz lifted Taako up pinning him against the wall. Taako let his head loll to the side as Kravitz suckled at where his jaw met his neck.

 

 “I can’t believe you, honestly.” Kravitz growled.   


  A little breathy Taako managed to respond. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

  Kravitz trailed kisses down Taako’s neck and over his shoulder speaking between kisses. “You’ve been playing games all day.” He ground against Taako. “I simply can’t take it, love.”

  Taako leaned forward and whispered in Kravitz’s ear. “So then don’t.”

  Kravitz nipped at Taako’s neck.  His hands gripping at his ass through his jeans. Taako started to grind on Kravitz.

  Taako trailed his hands down Kravitz’s chest then ripped his button up open. He loosened his legs from around Kravitz and he reluctantly let him drop to the floor. 

  Taako pulled Kravitz’s face down kissing him deeply. Their tongues mingling. The kiss ending with Taako nibbling on Kravitz’s bottom lip. From there he trailed small bites down Kravitz’s jaw to his neck. Then down to his collar bone where he bit a little harder.

  Kravitz was already groaning and gasping but, there was something about the way he hissed that excited Taako.

  He felt like a shark who smelt blood in the water.

  He trailed bites down his chest each one just enough to get that sound out of Kravitz.

  He continued down. Taking the time to lick each of Kravitz’s nipples.    
 Kravitz let out a strangled moan bracing himself against the wall Taako had his back against. 

  “I can’t...” Kravitz croaked out dryly. Unable to get a handle on his breathing.

  “You can’t what?” Taako said with a smirk standing back up and dragging a finger over the fabric bulging from Kravitz’s pants. 

  Kravitz let out a whimper. Taako kissed Kravitz’s neck and unbuttoned his pants. The fabric of his briefs still holding back his erection. 

  Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck pulling him into another kiss. Kravitz pressed against Taako his own hands finding his way down to Taako’s hips. One hand moving along the waist band of his pants. He popped open Taako’s button then began to slide his pants down when Taako placed a hand on his forearm. 

  “Let’s got to bed before we get there, big guy.”

  Kravitz didn’t even say anything. He lifted Taako up and quickly carried him into the bedroom. 

  Taako giggled the whole way until Kravitz plopped him on his back and peppered him with kisses and small bites. He pushed Taako’s shirt up over his head. He ran his hands up Taako’s stomach to his chest stopping to lightly pinch his nipples. 

 Taako tried to stifle a whimper. Kravitz smiled. “Not so tough now, eh?”

  Taako felt a blush cross over his face and he hid his eyes with his hand.

  Kravitz pulled Taako’s pants down. “No knickers?!” 

  “Pffff” Taako started laughing at the look on Kravitz’s face. “I-I didn’t want any underwear lines in these pants.” 

  Kravitz shook his head with a crooked smile. He reached over to the nightstand and found their lube and condoms. He put a dot on his hand and began stroking Taako. Pumping slow strokes.    


  Taako’s eyes became heavy lidded. His smile fading into quiet moans of pleasure. He gripped their duvet trying to stay grounded. 

  Kravitz stopped for a moment to put a little on his other hand then continued.

  He pushed one of Taako’s legs up hooking it over his shoulder. He then spread the lube around his entrance. 

  Taako bit his lip. 

  “Are you okay?” Kravitz asked kissing the inside of Taako’s leg tenderly.

  “Yeah, you can keep going.” Taako answered. His voice breathy.

  Kravitz nipped at Taako’s inner thigh while gently pushing a finger in. 

  Taako’s back arched a bit. Kravitz slowly started fingering Taako while stroking his length. He added a finger then another. 

  Taako looked like he was ready to fall apart.

  “You wanted this even more than I did.” Kravitz notes slowing down.

  Taako gave Kravitz a look. “You’ve been gone on business for a month and half!”   


  “I know I know I’m sorry. Believe me I intend to make up for it.” Kravitz finished in a sultry tone and a smile. 

  Kravitz got up a moment to shed the rest of his clothes. He wiped his hands on his discarded shirt then opened the condom and roll it on.

  He climbed back into bed, spreading Taako’s legs and positioning himself between them. He slowly pressed in. He let out a stuttered breath. 

  He slowly began to move. It didn’t take long for his pace to pick up and become a ragged and primal. It’s just felt so damn good and Taako looked so damn hot.

  Mouth hanging open; face flushed; eyes closed; his head tilted back. His long hair tangled underneath him. Gasping Kravitz’s name.

  Kravitz began stroking Taako again and it wasn’t long before he reached his climax. Kravitz found himself following soon after.

  He pulled out after a moment and laid next to Taako brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

  “Sap.” Taako responded then added after getting a look. “I love you too.”


End file.
